no celestial body could compare to you
by sunrise over boston
Summary: Scenes from the summer where Blaine Anderson revealed he wasn't exactly human. This, coincidentally, happens to be the best summer of his life . Alien AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

**A/N: **So, this fic will have several chapters, each being it's own drabble/oneshot. Title from 'In Space' by Ludo.

* * *

><p>It was weird, because even though it's dark in the light of the bonfire, Blaine seems to be shining. But not like his skin just casts back reflections of the moons and stars. No, it's more like little pinpricks of light come streaming out of his pores. Those soft bits of illumination warm Kurt's fingertips as he traces Blaine's wrist and all the delicate bones that lay underneath.<p>

"That tickles." Blaine says sleepily, making no move to pull away.

Kurt smiles and presses a kiss to where Blaine's wrist and palm met. That spot was warm and so is Blaine's mouth when he sits up and kisses Kurt. Pulling back, Kurt drops his head to Blaine's shoulder, saying. "If you hadn't fallen asleep, I wouldn't have been reduced to wrist fondling."

"Lies. You adore my wrists, Kurt Hummel."

"I adore all of you." Kurt whispers fiercely, with both of them believing it completely.

Still, Blaine leans in so their temples brushed, asking. "Even the parts of me that pass out in the middle of bonfires?"

"You look like a little kid when you're out here. And I mean that in a totally non-creepy way. It's magical."

They both look down at Blaine's hand wrapped around Kurt's. It's a little anticlimactic, because Blaine has stopped glowing like distant starlight. Instead, his hand is hooded with shadows like normal flesh, even though he's wonderfully warm. Kurt squeezes his hand, making Blaine smile as he tilts his face heavenward.

"Out here with you feels more like home than anyplace in the world."

His voice goes weird on the word 'home', like it got stuck in his throat or Blaine's tongue has gone thick on the short 'E'. Kurt, thinking of constantly disappointed fathers and chronically silent mothers, squeezes Blaine's hand again. They watch the stars in silence until the fire is nothing but smoldering embers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

><p>They're making out, something that Blaine will always consider awesome.<p>

For the better half of three hours, the Hummel-Hudson residence has been empty and it will stay that way until late into the night. And if Burt asked what his son and Blaine had done in their time alone, both boys could honestly say that Kurt helped Blaine practice his solo for the next Warbler's performance. They didn't need to mention that Kurt had rewarded Blaine for hitting a ridiculously high note by kissing him soundly and things had snowballed from there.

Now, Blaine has his mouth pressed to where Kurt's shoulder and neck meet, glowing at the little sounds he manages to coax out of his boyfriend. Kurt touches the nape of Blaine's neck, twirling some of the curls there and pushing his hips up before grinding them in a way that should be illegal. Then, with the nimbleness of a thief, Kurt's hand sneaks down Blaine's side before disappearing up the back of his shirt.

And Blaine's thinking he could definitely get used to this kind of thing, when Kurt lets out a yelp and yanks his hand away. There's a cut in his palm, shallow but still bleeding and they both stare at it in wonder before Kurt jokes, "Clearly, I'm not baking enough if your backbone is sharp enough to cut."

"Yeah," Blaine agrees dazedly, kissing Kurt on the forehead and putting more effort into smoothing the spikes that hide along his spine.

Kurt raises his eyebrows, curling his fingers around Blaine's jaw. "Keeping secrets isn't nice, Blaine Anderson. Dish."

Squirming uncomfortably, Blaine can't help but compare Kurt's face now to his dad's right before he came out. The _you-know-something-I-don't-and-I-_don't-_like-it_ look, which makes him feel horribly guilty and that makes his skin feels like it's a size too small.

When his stomach let's out a disgustingly loud rumble, Blaine welcomes the biological _deus ex machina _and grins. "Secret's out. I think it's time for dinner after we clean that cut up."

Lazily, they detangle and head for the kitchen, but Blaine swears that he hears his boyfriend say "this isn't over" more than once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

><p>Okay, Kurt knows snooping around people's medicine cabinets is rude and tacky, but he can't help himself. Using one hand, he can count all the times he's been to Blaine's house and never before was he free roam of the place. With the Andersons on some business trip and Blaine sleeping off a bad summer cold, Kurt had stopped by to check in on his boyfriend and figured that curiosity never was actually the cause of any cat's death.<p>

So, he's rummaging through a mostly empty medicine cabinet, taking note of how the sheer amount of _moisturizer_ Mrs. Anderson owns rivals his own. There's no clues as to what Blaine's keeping from Kurt, making the bathroom a total bust. After checking in on Blaine (still asleep and feverish) Kurt goes on a tour of the house and gets weirded out by the lack of family pictures. Not one candid photo or wedding shot or image of baby Blaine in sight. In fact, the only photos in the house are in Blaine's room and none of those seem to be from before Dalton.

Kurt starts to consider the possibility that maybe Anderson family is part of a secret agency or something when he stumbles upon the motherload. Literally. He bangs his shin on a chest that's in the upstairs hallway, a little too close to the staircase. It has a vase of flowers on top and padlock the size of his fist keeping it shut.

"Jackpot," Kurt murmurs, running his hand over the spiral patterns carved into the chest.

The wood is perfectly smooth and warm to the touch, but Kurt chalks that up to how humid Blaine's house is right now. He's thinking of what could be inside when Blaine starts calling for him, voice faint even from less than a ten feet away. Hurrying back, Kurt can't help but frown at the state of his boyfriend.

Blaine is lying in bed, messy haired and face flushed, with a box of tissues clutched to his chest. He's shivering, in spite of layers of blankets and a humidifier blasting on his bedside table. Deciding that sweat be damned, Kurt perches himself on the edge of the bed and runs a hand through Blaine's damp hair.

"Feeling any better?"

"You being here helps," Blaine snuffles, "But I still feel like crap. If I tell you where things are, will you cook me some soup?"

With his eyes red rimmed and unfocused, Blaine is, without a doubt, the most pitiful thing Kurt has ever seen. Because of this (and the fact that he was raised _to feed a fever, starve a cold_) Kurt immediately agrees and helps Blaine shuffle down to the kitchen. When he's slipped a key, however, Kurt has no idea what it means.

"Mom's been paranoid ever since her car got broken into. That's the master key for every lock inside the house."

And Kurt, seeing his way to get into the chest and figure what Blaine has been hiding, just nods and goes to unlock the cabinet where pans are. Guilt twinges in his chest over what he's going to do once Blaine is asleep again, so he plans on making the best soup ever to re-balance his karma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

><p>"You're not human."<p>

Kurt says it like the fact that it is, but Blaine only lets the shock linger over him for a few seconds before laughing. His skin itches terribly, because he's young and walking in someone else's skin makes him uncomfortable. Still, Blaine ignores the discomfort in order to brush his thumb along Kurt's cheekbone. The contact makes the fibers of his being sing.

"Kurt, this isn't Twilight. What are you talking about?"

The boy crosses his arms and has a stubborn gleam in his eyes. Taking a step back, Kurt repeats, "You're not human."

Blaine tries to laugh again, but it sounds weak even in his own ears. He steps forward and Kurt steps back again, mouth going thin and tight. The next words are no longer a statement, but an accusation. "You're not_ human_."

And Blaine doesn't know what to do, with his skin gone from itching to burning and sweat keeps pooling under his arms and at the base of his spine (there are some human things that he wishes he hadn't picked up so easily). His now is soft, even if his throat feels thick. "C'mon, Kurt, the joke isn't funny anymore. I'm just human as you are."

Kurt seems unimpressed and he says, "Well, when you're ready to be honest with yourself, come find me."

As he storms off, Blaine's chest aches in the most terrible of ways. He tries rubbing at it, but the raw hurt is still there. Pain like this doesn't exist where he's from and, even if Kurt doesn't believe it, Blaine considers it proof enough of his own humanity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

**A/N:** The awkward moment when you submitted something yesterday, but it never posted.

* * *

><p>So, it's the day after Kurt and Blaine's fight-type-thing and Kurt has kept his cell turned off, hanging out in his room the entire time. His bad mood is taken out on hapless denizens of the Internet as he trolls fashion blogs and leaves brutal critiques. This lasts for half the afternoon, until Finn barges in.<p>

"Why can't you ever knock?" Kurt snaps, spinning around in his swivel chair like a movie villain.

"Dude, the door wasn't even shut. Anyway, Blaine is on the house line and wants to make sure you're not dead."

Finn holds out the phone, beaming like a dog that has brought back a stick during a game of fetch. Without a second thought, Kurt kicks the metaphorical puppy by swiveling back around. He sniffs and his voice goes cold, classic Kurt Hummel bitch-mode. "You can tell him I don't want to talk until he's ready to tell the truth."

"Hey, Blainers, I think we need to have a bro day," Finn says into the phone. There's some very loud sounds of protest, but Finn ignores it, insisting, "I'll work the Hudson magic just for you. Later."

After the call is finished, Finn disappears to some mystical place he always goes whenever someone needs to actually find him. Kurt enjoys his renewed solitude and continues with his scathing rant on how hideous and plain tacky it is to pair UGGS (well, knock off UGGS, if he's honest) with a short skirt. He's just moving on to the choice of fabric of the skirt (red pleather, really?) when his brother reappears from Finn-land with a little baggie in hand. He shakes it enticingly at Kurt and declares, "To the roof!"

Neither one of them get high often (Kurt doesn't want the smoke in his clothes or hair and Finn fears his mother's wrath) but when they do, it's always together. Climbing out Finn's bedroom window so they overlook the backyard, Kurt is the one to roll two small joints, because he's better at it. They smoke without talking for a while, allowing the shuffle on Finn's iPod to fill the silence.

Kurt's attempting (and failing) to blow smoke rings when Finn ruins everything by asking what's going on with Blaine. He's not sure how to answer, because as much as he loves Finn, how do you confess that you think your boyfriend is from another planet? Instead, Kurt asks. "What would you do thought Rachel was keeping something from you?"

"Something big?"

"Huge," Kurt says, spreading out his arms for emphasis.

Finn looks stumped and when he inhales, he holds it for too long and winds up choking. After Kurt smacks him on the back a few times, Finn reaches to turn off the iPod. The amount of focus on his face right now is a little scary and so is his serious tone.

"Well, I guess I'd let her tell me when she's ready to."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nah, man. Love is all about trust and shit. If Rachel was keeping something huge," Finn pauses to copy what Kurt did, "I figure she'd have a good reason. You love Blaine?"

Kurt nods with a red face, even though he knows the feeling is mutual on Blaine's part. More than mutual, maybe, because Blaine had the courage (and oh god, the word courage makes his chest ache right now) to say it first. And kiss Kurt first and go to prom and dance with Kurt even when he was named queen. He tells this all to Finn in a rush.

"He's a good guy and he'll tell you what's up." Finn said confidently, readjusting so he was lying on the roof tiles.

"Finn, who made you so smart?" Kurt groans, crushing the rest of his joint into gutter.

"Oprah and Mary Jane." Finn replies sagely, and then blows a perfect smoke ring, because even when he's being an amazingly understanding friend, he's got to be a bit of an asshole as a brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

><p>After getting high with Finn, Kurt spent a lot of time thinking about Blaine and decided that in the morning he would head over to Blaine's house so they could have a long talk. In the shower, he formed a plan of what he would say and then went to bed early, because he didn't want to look exhausted when he did his not-quite-an-apology speech. And now, it's three in the morning and Kurt would be sleeping, but something in his room, hissing like an animal.<p>

In that moment, Kurt regrets not keeping blunt objects near his bed for this kind of thing. He stays perfectly still in the bed, saying. "My brother and I both play football. My dad has a shotgun. Try anything and I scream."

"You never told me you played football!"

Kurt rolls over to see that yes, his boyfriend has not only broken into his room, but has also forgotten what it means to be stealthy, because he's practically shouting. It's a little hilarious how excited Blaine looks right now. And really hot the way his outfit (all tight fitting black stuff, including gloves that have to be leather, oh god) works together, even if it screams _I think I'm a spy in a movie_.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asks, sitting up in the bed.

Blaine looks suddenly nervous and steps back towards the window. His skin is doing that thing where it seems to be pouring out light from all angles, covering him in an unnatural glow. Except, it's so cloudy out that no light comes in through the window. Kurt has to blink a couple times to convince himself that it's actually happening.

"What makes you think I'm not human?" Blaine asks, voice small like a child's.

Kurt isn't sure how to answer. Blaine's very existence stuns him at times, but there were things that were just off about him. The glowing or the way he flicks his tongue out sometimes when he thinks Kurt isn't paying attention.

And then there was the mountain of paperwork he found inside the trunk, which varied from official forms to the countless drawings of deserts with bright red skies that had the word 'home' scrawled at the top in a child's handwriting. He tries to explain this to his boyfriend, feeling both relieved and foolish when he finally lets it all out.

Blaine's whole body starts to shake and Kurt rushes out of bed in order to yank him into the desk chair. It's almost like Blaine hyperventilating, taking in rapid breaths as his skin keeps flickering from a dull to bright glow. Kurt is more concerned than freaked out though, rubbing circles on Blaine's back and ignoring the sharp edges he comes across.

"Do you need water? I can get you water or a paper bag or whatever you need. Just breathe, okay, Blaine? Breathe."

"You weren't supposed to find out!" Blaine gasps out, "No one was supposed to."

"It's okay," Kurt insists, "I don't care, whatever it is. This won't break us."

Blaine looks up at him, eyes more gold than hazel, and starts to force deep breaths. Kurt keeps rubbing his back, humming under his breath. It's more to keep himself calm than to comfort his boyfriend, even though he had his own freak out a few days ago. Eventually, Blaine settles down and wipes his running nose on his sleeve. In any other situation, Kurt would have made a comment about personal hygiene, but now he just kisses Blaine's brow bone.

"You okay, hon?"

"I'm an alien," Blaine replies flatly, "The spaceship kind. I don't know how many of us are on this this planet, but I know there's three of us in Ohio at least. Uhm, and you're the third person to know, not counting my parents. Because it's supposed to be a secret as a part of my travel visa. And if you laugh, I'll never forgive you."

Kurt doesn't laugh or even say anything other than, "Oh" and then "Blaine, I love you."

Blaine frowns, shaking his head. "Kurt, I'm an alien. As in, not from your planet."

"And I love you, regardless. Unless the whole being with me thing was part of some experiment?"

He's got a worried look in his eyes and Blaine shakes his head furiously, taking both of Kurt's hands in his. "I would never do that to you. I love you."

Kurt stands and smiles sleepily, his face finally betraying the late hour. Yanking Blaine to his feet, the (human) boy nods towards his bed.

"C'mon. It's four a.m. and this is a discussion that deserves both to have slept. Get in the bed."

"Alien," Blaine says again, just to make sure he's being heard.

"Bed," Kurt says in the same tone, before leaning in to kiss Blaine, "Unless you rather watch me sleep à la Edward Cullen?"

Blaine laughs far too loudly for how early it is, pushing forward so he and Kurt both fall onto the bed. He winds up with his face buried in the side of Kurt's neck, his pulse fluttering against Blaine's cheek. "Like I said, this isn't Twilight."

"Then shut up and go to sleep already," Kurt whispers fondly.

Blaine is all too happy listen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

><p>They spend the next few days being very careful around each other.<p>

Still, as they lay in Kurt's bed and watch streamed episodes of _Queer as Folk_, Blaine decides to take a chance. Without warning, he raises up the spikes on the arm that Kurt's been absently running his knuckles over. It's not sharp enough to cut, but Kurt still recoils as soon as he notices.

The next few seconds it takes Kurt to process seem endless to Blaine. He feels stupid and self-conscious and starts to lower them back down when Kurt asks, "Does it hurt when you do that?"

It's not the question Blaine expected, but he still shakes his head before raising them again. "It kinda feels like when you flex a muscle. It takes more work to keep them down though."

Kurt nods and touches the spike the juts out from Blaine's wrist. His hands are soft as traces it from the tip back to where it disappears into the skin. It's nice and Blaine shudders at the sensation. Noticing this, Kurt stops immediately with eyes full of worry. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Absolutely not," Blaine says, "It's just that I don't get, y'know, touched there a lot. Sensitivity."

The conversation is reminiscent of the first time they tried doing anything sexier of the touch of fingertips. Both boys think of this and turn some shade of pink immediately and, with a murmured agreement and a kiss, go back to watching the show. Kurt returns to running his knuckles down Blaine's arm, being extra gentle whenever he goes over a spike.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

><p>"So, I told Kurt," Blaine says at dinner one night.<p>

His parents immediately stop eating and Blaine can already see his father's jaw tightening. It's painfully reminiscent of the night when he came out and Blaine's thankful that he doesn't have to attempt looking human at home, because his nerves right now would make it impossible.

Finally, his mother asks, her voice strained as always, "Told Kurt what, dear?"

Blaine takes a deep breath, because there's nothing to panic about. Even if his parents are beyond pissed, they can't change that Blaine loves Kurt and Kurt loves him back, no matter what. They also can't shake Blaine's confidence that, if he needed to, he could spend the rest of the summer at the Hummel-Hudson residence. "I told him about my _condition_."

His father stares for a moment, then swears in their native tongue. In his pursuit of human normalcy, he all but abandoned it the day he changed his name to 'John Anderson' and Blaine knows he's in for it. Still, he looks his father square in the eyes, hiding any trace of fear about John's flaring nostrils or how his eyes darken from brown to near black.

"Isn't it bad enough you insist on having relationships that go against the standard on Earth? We've had so much trouble the past few years because of it."

Across the table, his mother has a panicked look in her eyes and reaches across to touch Blaine's cheek gently. "Your father doesn't mean it like that. We're just concerned about you and how people will react-"

"They'll react by attacking him like before. He knows this and yet continues to _choose_ this lifestyle-"

"It's not a lifestyle," Blaine snaps, "I love who I love and if that's another boy, that's not my choice!"

"It's a choice and you know it. You're meant to be living like a normal person, Blaine. You put the whole family at risk by pulling stunts like this."

John seems to deflate and quickly shifts into his human skin. The resemblance between Blaine and his father is always said to be uncanny, making it seem like he's watching middle aged version of himself storm off. He stares down at his dinner, ignoring how he can hear his mother's heartbeat racing.

She stands suddenly and begins to clear the table, her own skin shifting at a rapid pace. Blaine watches, waiting for her to say something with dread building up in the pit of his stomach. Finally, in the doorway, his mother says just what he feared, "I think your father is right."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

><p>"I love her," he says plaintively.<p>

Sitting in the middle of the petting zoo, Blaine hugs a calf around its neck. Both he and the animal stare up at Kurt with big, brown eyes and Kurt has the sneaking suspicion that he shouldn't have been thinking about adopting a barnyard animal.

"I know you do," Kurt sighs, "But the other kids deserve a chance to see Miss Moo."

"That's not even her real name," Blaine mumbles into the calf's neck, "It's actually Clarabelle."

The baby cow moos eerily before licking Blaine's cheek. Kurt's torn between being disgusted and wishing he had taken a picture of it. Behind him, some kid starts to whine about "grown ups hogging the animals". Apparently, even when seated crisscross applesauce in a pile of hay and wearing a Batman tee shirt, Blaine is considered grown up.

"We should bring her home with us and raise her as our own."

Even though Blaine is pouting now, his voice is gentle and sweet. It makes Kurt flush to think of them raising anything together, even an awkward looking calf. He squats down in the hay, trying to ignore when the smell of barnyard animals hits him all over again.

"Blaine, I know you love, uhm, Clarabelle, but this is where she has to live. Besides, she'd probably be horribly depressed if she had to be alone at home while we're at school, right?"

Blaine and the calf exchange a look, making Kurt feel all the more ridiculous about having to convince his boyfriend that they weren't going to steal a petting zoo cow. Finally, and with great reluctance, Blaine mumbles something to the calf and kisses her head before standing up again. A ripple of excitement goes through the crowd as children surged past the couple in order to pet Clarabelle.

Kurt slips his hand into Blaine's easily, leading him away from the scene. They're both happy to ignore the glares and stares sent their way as they head to the stand selling funnel cakes. It was only after Kurt pays and they're at a picnic booth that Blaine speaks again, into Kurt's shoulder. "She reminded me of the animals back home."

And Kurt knows that, for Blaine, home isn't a matter of towns or countries. Home is years away, on the edges of a different solar system entirely. Not knowing what else to do, he offers up a smile and hand feeds Blaine a bit of the funnel cake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

><p>Listening to Kurt sing is one of Blaine's favorite things in the universe. The way he can go from sweet crooning to powerful belting is unbelievable and, of course, the fact that Kurt sings countertenor in itself is sexy as hell. And since singing is a huge part of both of their lives, so Blaine counts himself lucky for getting to watch his boyfriend perform all the time.<p>

Like, right now they're at karaoke night with some of the other kids from New Directions, with Rachel and Kurt killing it on a duet of Gaga's _Teeth_. Blaine is squeezed on a couch between Mercedes and Finn, eyes half shut so he can focus on the sounds.

If he really tries, Blaine can feel the vibration of sound waves with every note that Kurt or Rachel hits (though he focuses on the former). It's a beautiful thing to immerse himself in the music like this, so much so that Blaine can't even bother with feeling embarrassed when the song ends and Finn asks if he's okay.

"You two were wonderful!" Blaine sighs happily when Kurt and Rachel wander back.

Rachel, comfortably perched in Finn's lap, flashes him a hundred watt grin. "Thanks, Blaine. Did you happen to notice how I tried to make it seem like Kurt and I had chemistry? Because I've really been working on showing more emotions in my performances-"

Behind her, Kurt rolls his eyes but still smiles when he reaches forward to pull Blaine free. "You can talk about it later, Rachel. I'm going to make sure that Blaine consumes something more than cocktails and mixed nuts."

And with that, Blaine is all but dragged into the long deserted kitchen, where there's a spread of veggie platters and long abandoned pizza. Kurt, true to his word, starts to fill a plate with carrots, broccoli, and some sliced apples. Being taken care of like this makes Blaine imagine the two of them growing old together, which is a thought that scares and makes him feel warm all at once.

"You really were wonderful," Blaine says quietly, hugging Kurt from behind.

Kurt turns around, still holding the plate and pleasantly pink. "I watched you the whole time. You kept smiling and closing your eyes."

"Music is kinda a big thing where I come from."

"Mmm. Go on?" Kurt asks, even as he pops a carrot in Blaine's mouth.

After chewing and swallowing neatly, Blaine makes Kurt promise not to laugh at him. Solemnly, the other boy nods and even offers to pinkie promise, making Blaine swat him gently on the arm. "Back home, singing is part of everyday life. There's songs for special meals or birthdays or whatever. And the better of a voice you have, the easier life is for you."

"How so?" Kurt asks, passing Blaine more food.

"Uhm, it's kinda weird," Blaine has gone pink as he swallows an apple, then licks the juice from his fingers

"Sweetheart, when you did the midnight confession, I figured that 'weird' would be part of what I was getting myself into."

Still pink, Blaine rushes through an explanation about how, on his planet, singing is used to attract potential "mates". Then there are different types of singing depending on what stages of life you're going through or who you're with. And he gets a little misty eyed when he talks about how his mom still sings to him sometimes, when he has trouble sleeping. Kurt listens to all this with interest, continuing to feed Blaine between sentences.

"Listening to you sing just does things to me, Kurt. And when I close my eyes and just let all that take over…it's unbelievable and I never want it to end."

"It's like that for me when you sing too," Kurt admits quietly, then grins wickedly, "But the whole 'attracting mates' thing does explain why you thought the Gap attack was actually a good idea. And when you 'needed help' with _Baby, It's Cold Outside_. Not to mention when you insisted that we do Hey Monday together. "

Really, the list could go on and Blaine ducks his head, acting shy even when he presses a kiss to Kurt's neck. Except, when he pulls back, Blaine has gone into performance mode. He presses their hips together and is working sultry so hard that Kurt can't help but laugh.

"_Hey, over there, please forgive me if I'm coming on to strong. Hate to stare, but you're winning and they're planning my favorite song..._"

And figuring that no one at the party will miss them for a while, Kurt leans back and enjoys the show.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

><p>Blaine's parents decide to go to Arizona for two weeks in the middle of July.<p>

Arizona not only being a state with a climate similar to the Anderson home planet, but also where Blaine's family stayed for the first three years on Earth in order to accumulate themselves to human life before heading to Ohio. They also know people just outside of Phoenix, like the vaguely hippie couple who shared there home with the Andersons the first three years and, upon hearing that Blaine had come out, sent him a bizarre scrapbook to use as a 'spiritual guide'.

When the trip is announced at dinner, Blaine is given the choice on whether or not he wants to come along. The combined horror of not only visiting his extended "family", but literally spending days in the car with his father are more than enough to make him pass on the offer. This makes his mother purse her lips, and she pulls him aside on the day she and his dad are set to leave.

"I still don't approve of you telling him everything, but while your father and I are gone, you can have Kurt come over or go to his house. Behave and it'll be our secret."

Blaine can't help but stand and stare at his mother. Right now, she's looking at him as Colleen Anderson: straight auburn hair frames a face with freckles and wrinkles scattered about. She is willowy and has a tight smile, but her hazel eyes are the ones that Blaine has mimicked since childhood. There's still traces of an accent when she speaks English and she usually doesn't make decisions like this without consulting her husband. Blaine notices how his mother's hands shake slightly and he realizes what she has done.

He steps foreword and hugs her, liking how much taller she is than him in heels, because it reminds him of being little. She pets his hair and messes it up, but Blaine can't bring himself to care. All that matters is that his mother is trying to understand, even if it has to be secret.

"I love you," Blaine says, using their native language with some clumsiness after not practicing for so long.

His mother kisses the crown of his head, saying it back in her own fumbling English. They stay like this for only a moment longer, until John calls his wife upstairs to finish packing. When she pulls away, Colleen offers her son a smile more brilliant than a thousand stars before going on her way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

><p>Blaine doesn't really make it a habit to hang around Hummel Tires &amp; Lube, but he'd been enjoying his two weeks of freedom when Burt had been called out on some favor for a buddy and told his son to "man the fort". With a slight roll of the eyes, Kurt pulls his uniform coveralls on and threatens to kill Blaine if he tells anyone about their existence. The alien nods and hides his grin in his hand, handling the old cash register while Kurt works on a car.<p>

This is not his element, but Kurt manages to look stunning even when he's rotating tires on an old truck. From across the room, Blaine can see the sweat glistening on the back of Kurt's neck and when he flicks his tongue out, he can almost taste the salt on the human boy's skin. After removing a particularly stubborn lug nut, Kurt tells Blaine to turn on the radio.

For a little while, they both just stay quiet and Blaine appreciates the way that Kurt's coveralls stretch a little too tightly across his shoulder blades, because he's gotten a little broader this summer to match his growth spurt from last year. And Blaine starts to think up reasons to hang around the garage more on days that Kurt works when _that_ song comes on.

Blaine cannot deny his love for Katy Perry. She's got the type of sweet, poppy songs that makes for great performances and he has either one of her albums in the car at all times. Except, her latest summer smash hits closer to home than he likes and Kanye West doesn't even finish his rap opening before Blaine can feel his skin prickle uncomfortably.

It's a dumb thing to get worried about, he tells himself.

Big deal if someone wrote a song about an intergalactic love affair and it happens to be all over the place. Blaine shouldn't be afraid to sing the song or worry over anyone who glances his way when it plays. He knows these things, but still can still feel the spikes rising along his backbone as if they had a mind of their own.

Blaine is about to excuse himself to the bathroom and wait the song out when Kurt starts to sing. It's under his breath a first, only a little more than humming along with the song. Except as he works his way around the car in order to keep changing tires, there's a little bit of a strut in his walk and wiggle in his hips. Once again, Blaine hides a grin behind his hand and watches, nervousness slipping away.

"_Boy, you're my lucky star_," Kurt belts out with a wink, doing some kind of weird flip thing with his wrench.

And Blaine is seriously tempted to just go over and pin Kurt to the front of the truck, because there's no trace of awkward baby penguin in the thing he's doing with his hips right now. Except, reminding himself that the shop belongs to Mr. Hummel and he probably wouldn't appreciate those types of activities, Blaine settles on joining in softly when the chorus starts up again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity of begging with his dad and Carole, Kurt finds himself pulling into Blaine's drive way to spend the night. It's a little thrilling, because Blaine's parents are nowhere close to home and, unlike when they're at Kurt's place, there's no Finn around to demand that Blaine plays Call of Duty or that Kurt cooks.<p>

"Hey," Blaine says when he rushes the car, "Need any help with suitcases? Or did you decide on the steamer trunk instead?"

"Very funny, but I packed conservatively this time."

"Only three costume changes?" Blaine laughs, even when Kurt's duffel hits him square in the chest.

Once they're inside, Kurt finds himself immersed in the smell of flowers. A trail of rose petals leads to the dining room, which is lit only by candles and there's an elaborate spread of food, including boxed chocolates and wine. To top it all off, Blaine hits a few buttons and suddenly Maroon 5 is softly drifting from the stereo.

Biting his lip to keep from laughing, Kurt turns around to hug his boyfriend. The whole thing screams of too many chick flicks, but it's absolutely perfect that way. Blaine hugs him back, grinning. "You like it then?"

"I love it."

Blaine kisses his way up from Kurt's shoulder up to his jaw, stopping in order to nuzzle his boyfriend's cheek. Even though Kurt says he likes it, nervousness is bubbling in his stomach. He's not good at things like romance, but he certainly tries his best. Gently, he pulls Kurt towards the table and pulls out the chair for him. The music continues to play as they eat the fruit salad that Blaine made, feeding each other gently.

"_I close my eyes when I'm alone, wonder what it'd be like to make you moan_," the stereo croons.

As he presses a strawberry in Blaine's mouth, Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Blaine Warbler, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were trying to seduce me."

"Never," Blaine says, voice barely above a growl.

He leans in then, abandoning dinner in order to pull Kurt in close for a kiss. The music plays on and as Kurt opens his mouth in order to let Blaine in, he finds it hard to believe that he's not being seduced. He also finds it hard to make himself care.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

><p>During the actual meal, Blaine excuses himself to get something out of the kitchen. Later, he can't even remember what it was or if he actually brought it to the table, because as soon as he steps back into the dining room, his brain freezes.<p>

Kurt is just sitting in his chair, humming along with the music as he takes the tiniest sip of wine. When he spots Blaine, this grin spreads across his face, soft but brilliant and Kurt wiggles his fingers to wave. And Blaine wants to kiss him so badly that it aches and that's when his brain turns on to remind him _you can totally be kissing him right now._

So, he forgets what he was doing in order to cross the room as quickly as possible and pull Kurt out of his seat. A little bit of wine sloshes onto Blaine's shirt, but he doesn't really care, because he can feel Kurt smile briefly against his mouth before he swipes his tongue against Blaine's lips.

They keep it light for a little while, kissing and running hands gently through hair and over the curves of one another's faces, when suddenly everything shifts just right. Blaine's left hand manages to undo the buttons of Kurt's summer cardigan as the right, seemingly dazed, rests on the curve Kurt's neck. He's warm and rosy pink and looks so innocent with his big blue eyes half-shut that Blaine is taken completely by surprise when Kurt presses his hips into Blaine's suddenly.

"Hey! You okay?" Blaine asks, pulling away suddenly. His voice has dropped to something husky but giggly, making Kurt smile.

"I'd be better if we were on the couch," Kurt replies; a little surprised to find that his voice dropped even farther, no where close to a countertenor now.

"The couch? Oh dear, do you need to rest after my wonderful cooking?"

He's teasing Kurt, his mouth swollen but set into a serious line. Blaine's eyes ruin it, though, shining a brilliant gold with his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline. Kurt presses their hips together again, a wicked grin to match Blaine's forced seriousness. It has the desired effect of: A) convincing his boyfriend that 'rest' is the last thing on his mind and B) getting said boyfriend to scoop him up so they're chest to chest and lead him to the couch while kissing Kurt hard.

In the background, there's a pause in the music as the song slips. The next one is a bit too fast compared to the rest of the mix and it sticks out like a sore thumb. Neither Kurt nor Blaine notices, too wrapped around and in each other to care about it right now. This is something they've been wanting all summer but never got between Kurt's summer job at the shop and Blaine going to as many auditions as possible and both of their families.

None of those things matter now, because they're together and alone in Blaine's house. Kurt is spending the night and staying until his shift starts at three tomorrow. The next day, he plans to surprise Blaine by picking him up for dinner and a movie. Right now, he kisses Blaine's neck, trying to keep himself from leaving a hickey. Blaine, meanwhile, begins to undo his belt and Kurt thinks _good thing these are only plain skinny jeans_ and then _Blaine's hand is my pants_ and then all his thoughts go hazy.

It's okay. They've got time for thinking later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

><p>"Show me what you really look like?" Kurt asks later, while they're lying on Blaine's couch.<p>

Pressed up against his side, Blaine freezes from running his fingers through Kurt's hair. Showing what he looks like in bits and pieces is terrifying enough, because there's always the chance that the newest detail be just enough to make Kurt run away screaming. If that happened, Blaine isn't sure what he would do, so he bites his lip and says, "I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

Kurt takes Blaine's hand from where it's curled around his hip and kisses it. The gesture is meant to relax his boyfriend, because Kurt doesn't want to upset him and ruin the rest of the night. Sweetly, he says, "If you're not ready, it can wait."

They lay together quietly for a little longer, listening to the music still drifting from the radio in the dining room. Kurt is halfway asleep when Blaine starts to wiggle impatiently behind him, wanting to get up. When Kurt groans and gently elbows him in the chest, Blaine drops a kiss to his neck. "The CD is over after this song and the radio will start giving off feedback if I don't turn it off. I can't relax with sounds like that."

Groaning again, Kurt sits up and pulls his knees to his chest. When Blaine tosses a throw blanket at him, he's more than happy to take it, because even when ready to pass out, Kurt immediately begins to miss his boyfriend's constant warmth. Eyes sliding shut, he wraps the blanket tight around his shoulders, liking how it smells like Blaine's shampoo. He'd probably could have fallen asleep, but then Blaine is back and says, "Open your eyes."

Kurt obeys grudgingly and can't help but let out a little 'oh my god', because the Blaine standing in front of one is brand new but familiar at the same time.

Blaine doesn't look any taller, but his limbs and neck are definitively elongated to the point of being slightly unnatural. His eyes have lightened from hazel to bright, shining gold but the rest of his face stays the same with the exception of little spiked ridges on Blaine's forehead that disappear into his hair. There is something similar on his shoulders and Kurt already knew how they run down Blaine's arms and back too.

His skin is already softly glowing the full spectrum of color, but Blaine's face flushes at Kurt's eyes trailing him up and down. Not knowing what else to do, Blaine does quick jazz hands and, with forced excitement, says, "Ta da! This is basically it."

Kurt is quiet for maybe half a minute longer, but each second feels like a weight being dropped in Blaine's stomach as he processes that not only is he showing Kurt what he really looks like, he didn't have the foresight to have them get dressed first. So, even if Kurt wanted to run away screaming, he'd have to do it in nothing but his boxer briefs and it would be all Blaine's fault, making him a jerk of a boyfriend in addition to being a horrible space monster and-

"You're so beautiful," Kurt finally says, interrupting Blaine's train of thought.

"Huh?" Blaine asks dazedly, because he's always waiting for the minute when this becomes too much and Kurt wants out, but that moment never comes.

"You're beautiful," Kurt repeats, then adds, "You look cold though. Care for some blanket?"

He pats the space next to him of the couch invitingly and Blaine doesn't have to be asked twice. The only thing he changes is the smoothing down of the spikes on his arms and back and that, Blaine assures Kurt, is only to prevent from either hurting his boyfriend or the upholstery. Gently, Kurt traces shapes across Blaine's skin and marveling at how the texture seems to have changed to something a little rougher.

"You have an obsession with touching me," Blaine mumbles in his ear, voice low and pleased.

Kurt smiles and twists so they're nose to nose. "Is that a problem?"

"Makes it harder to fall asleep. That is what we're supposed to be doing?"

"Silly boy," Kurt says, shaking his head, "Everyone knows you never actually _sleep_ at a sleepover. Especially one with your boyfriend."

Grinning, Blaine asks what they're going to do then. His eyes are still gold and Kurt is very tempted to just stare at them and ignore the question all together. Instead, he mentions the fact that his copy of _The Princess Bride _is in his duffel, a perfect movie to watch while cuddling on the couch and quoting as many lines as possible.

"If only someone dark and handsome would go and get it." Kurt finishes balefully, staring at where his bag sits on the other side of the room.

Blaine rolls off the couch and crouches down to kiss him on the cheek. "As you wish."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine.

**A/N: **This is the final installment of this fic and I wanted it to end how it began: short and sweet. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

* * *

><p>"I think they're on to us," Blaine says, sliding into his seat.<p>

Kurt can think of several things they've done that would cause various people to be upset, so he steals some popcorn from the huge bucket Blaine brought and asks for details. The surprise date wasn't going as nicely as he had planned, because Blaine's looked worried all night. Even though the previews haven't started yet, Blaine leans in close in order to whisper. "About my, uhm, condition. My parents called because they've been hearing things in Arizona."

"Things like what?"

Blaine looks away, voice dropping so low Kurt can barely hear him. "Things like deportation."

Fear seizes Kurt's heart, because as a kid he had sobbed at the second half of E.T. and refused to watch it ever again. He imagines Blaine laid out in some laboratory, being poked and prodded until blank faced government officials decided he was no longer useful. Like hell if Kurt will ever let that happen.

He grabs Blaine's hand and squeezes it tightly, never ceasing to be amazed at how he was always warm. It's a reassure that, yeah, Blaine is still here with him and will be for a while. They're solid and together and nothing on this planet or any other will change that fact.

"If you go, I'll do my best to follow," Kurt vows, looking sincere and wonderfully human.

It makes Blaine's chest feel weird in a wonderful way. He's about to think of something clever or reassuring to say, but the previews start up and Kurt turns to face the screen. His mouth is tight with worry and Blaine can hear him doing some kind of deep breathing thing. Kurt never lets go of Blaine's hand though.


End file.
